


Sunshine

by Untoward



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Stripper, Stripper AU, brian is angsty about his ex, fuck his ex, stripper!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward
Summary: “Sunshine,” He cringes a little as he calls the name but the man turns back again with a smile on his face “Can I get your real name?”“I’m not really suppose to say,” he says with a teasing smile “my stage name is meant to protect me from creeps.”OrBrian is dragged to a strip club by Freddie and John to help him get over his ex. He doesn’t expect to see the pretty blonde he used to stare at in the student union there. Especially as a dancer at the club.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr ask on i-am-the-gay-shit about Stripper Roger. 
> 
> Credits for the original idea goes to that anon and @JessiDWalton on ao3. 
> 
> However, where I go from here with this is all my own ideas.
> 
> Thank you.

“I can’t believe you’ve dragged me here.” Brian sighs loudly, running his fingers through his curly hair.

“Hey, we wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t lock yourself in your room every night,” Freddie tells him with a raised eyebrow “we just want you to get back out there, darling.”

“And this is the way to do it.” Brian points his finger towards the stage, where a girl was gyrating against a pole.

Brian admits she is very beautiful, and rather good at what she does, but Brian was not in the right mind to be here at the moment.

John and Freddie had barged into his room earlier in the evening. Brian was already settled on his desk, with ‘ _An Introduction to Modern Astrophysics_ ’ opened, ready to write his essay when they dragged him out the door.

_“C’mon, we’re going out.” Freddie said as he put Brian’s jacket on._

_“Where exactly are you taking me?” Brian asked as he reluctantly put on his shoes “I was all settled for a good night in.”_

_“It would be best not to ask any questions and just follow us, Brian.” John had said with a small smile but Brian looked at him in shock._

_“You too, Deaky?” Brian had said with disbelief in his voice “You usually let me do what I want.”_

_“I’m just worried about you, Bri,” he said with sincerity “you’ve not been out other than going to lectures for a month.”_

_It was true, he hadn’t been very social since he broke up with him. He couldn’t even bare to think about his name, let alone what he had done._

_Brian stopped everything, stopped spending time with the boys, stopped going to band rehearsals, he had barely picked up his guitar. All he seemed to do was go to lectures and sit in his room doing assignments._

_That thought made Brian say “Okay, where are we going?”_

_“To a club.” Freddie said bluntly and pushed Brian out the door, John closing it behind him._

_“What kind of club?”_

“Yes, a strip club is the way to get you back out there.” Freddie said as he took a sip of his drink and kicked his feet up to rest on John’s thighs, John places his hands on Freddie’s legs and rubbed them gently “Look at all these beautiful ladies and fellas.”

The club was a mixed gendered one, and they were sat on a table by the catwalk. John had brought the first round but Brian has barely drunk any of his drink, to nervous at the idea of spending the evening staring at peoples most intimate areas.

“Deaky, how are you out of all people not awkward about this?” Brian asked in surprise, John is awkward about almost anything.

“It’s just their job, Brian.” He said and stuck the straw of his drink in his mouth, taking a sip “It’s another performative art, people aren’t awkward when we perform.” There’s a pause and then “Well, I hope they’re not.”

He sighs and looks towards the stage, seeing two more women come out and start to do a dance that most people in the place went crazy for. Even Freddie and John were cheering them on.

 _I’m not ready for this_ Brian thought to himself. _I mean, it has been a month. But still, I’m slow at moving on._

“I’m leaving.” Brian said suddenly, getting up and taking his jacket in his arms.

“Oh, c’mon, Bri,” John said with a sad voice “you can’t go back into your room for another month.”

“It’s just the way I get over things John,” Brian said with raised eyebrows “respect me and my ways.”

Freddie turns to look at him, his face set in fury. He’s about to open his mouth to complain at him when the music suddenly changes.

Brian turns to the stage to see that it has been emptied, and the lights have turned yellow as the DJ speaks into the microphone.

“Everybody, please welcome to the stage, Sunshine!”

And Brian wants to cringe at how cliche this all is, but when the young man comes on stage, all Brian can do is sit back down.

“Wow.” He whispers to himself and he hears Freddie chuckle from beside him.

“Well, that certainly got his attention.”

“Shh.” Brian says, as if Freddie speaking can make him see the beautiful blonde less.

‘Sunshine,’ which Brian assumes is his stage name because of his beautiful blonde hair, starts to walk slowly down the catwalk.

His blonde hair is straight and past his shoulders, he’s wearing two sliver choker's around his neck and he’s in an green shirt with bell arms. The shirt is unbuttoned and he’s wearing nothing underneath.

As Sunshine, god he wish he knew his real name, made his way towards the pole he turned over to where Brian was sitting and made eye contact with him and _oh-_

He’d remember that face anywhere.

He’s seen him before, many a time at the student union. He’s the pretty blonde that he used to stare at but never had the courage to ask out.

Freddie used to tease him about it _go on, my love_ he would say _he watches you as much as you watch him._

But he never got the chance to, and then he ended up with _him_. He would occasionally see the man at the student union, with a biology book in his hands, but that was it.

Until one day.

_“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Brian says, kneeling down to help the blonde with his books “I’m so clumsy.”_

_The blonde let’s out a laugh “It’s okay,” He says, collecting the books that were close to him “If I was as tall as you I wouldn’t known what to do with myself, you’re doing a good job.”_

_Brian laughs at him and gets up from his kneeling position, handing the books back to the blonde._

_“Why do you have so many books?” He asks curiously._

_“It was for an essay that was due,” the blonde said with a dazzling smile “I’m just returning them to the library now.”_

_Brian nods and bites his lips before asking “Do you need any help?”_

_“It’s okay, curly,” he says with a smile “I’ll see you around.”_

_The blonde gave him a cheeky wink, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief._

“Hey,” John said with a smile on his face “Isn’t Sunshine the biology student that Brian used to stare at all the time?"

“Oh yeah,” Freddie said, draping his arm around Brian “maybe we should buy you a private dance.”

Brian’s not even listening, he doesn’t even know what John and Freddie are talking about. He’s just looking as the pretty blonde carries on with his routine.

Sunshine looks his way and he catches Brian’s eye again. There’s a pause in his dance routine as he recognises Brian and he gives him a little smirk, sending him a similar wink that he did in the student union.

Brian just watches the rest of the routine with a slight blush on his cheeks.

                                                                                                                       ---

Sunshine had finished his routine about half an hour again, and while Brian has enjoyed it immensely, he’s itching to get home now.

He was waiting by the entrance as John and Freddie where getting their coats on. When they made their way towards Brian, Freddie looked him with confusion on his face.

“Oh no, love,” He says with a smile “you’re not going home just get.”

Brian shakes his head “I’m tired, Fred, I’m not going anywhere else.”

“I never said you were,” he looked back at John and gave him a knowing smile “We brought you a private dance.”

Brian’s eyes widened “You did what now?”

“A private dance, my dear,” he gave his shoulder a little shake “with Sunshine.”

“No,” Brian shook his head quickly “I’m so awkward, I’m not doing that! I’ll just embarrass myself.”

“Well, we’ve already paid for it so off you go, Kandy over here will escort you to the room.”

Brian looked over to see a red head smile at him, taking him by the arm and leading him to the other side of the room. Brian didn’t even know what to do, it all happened so fast.

She opened a door that was marked ‘private’ and sat him down on the black sofa.

“He’ll be here in a few moments, make yourself comfortable.” Kandy said with a sweet smile and made her way out of the door.

Brian sat back on the round black sofa, there was a table in the middle of the sofa that was glowing white. The walls in the room were cushioned and they were white, with a red light illuminating them.

“I can’t believe they did this.” Brian says, taking off his jacket and disregarding it to the side as he feels a hot flush coming on.

He rolls up the sleeves of his white, oversized shirt and runs his fingers through his hair.

He looks up when he hears footsteps and he realises that there is a door shaped hole with beads running down it. He tries to relax, he’s here now. So he leans back and waits.

Sunshine, damn he really wishes he knew his real name, appears behind the beads. He’s changed from his previous outfit he had on stage, _he did get rather sweaty in it_. Brian thought.

He’s now in a pink satin shirt, also unbuttoned and he had nothing underneath. He was wearing black, velvet flares.

Sunshine smiled at him and stepped through the beads, keeping a hold of them behind his back as he looked at Brian.

“I’m glad it’s you.” Is the first thing he said and Brian raised his eyebrows in shock.

“Really?”

The man let out a little laugh and nodded his head “I thought it might be, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

He walks towards Brian and silently asks his permission to sit on his lap. Brian can do nothing but nod and the blonde’s smile widens. He puts his legs on either side of Brian’s lap and Brian automatically puts his hands on the man’s hips.

“You may have been some old man in denial about his sexuality and wanting me to do other things, not just give him a dance.” The blonde shivers at the thought and Brian runs his hand up the blondes back, pulling him closer. “Not that there’s a problem with that, it’s just not a service that I provide.”

“Things like that have happened?” Brian asks with concern in his voice and the blonde just nods, putting his arms around Brian’s neck.

“Yes, many times,” Sunshine says and rolls his eyes “but enough about that, you wanted a dance?”

Brian could do nothing but nod and Sunshine throws his head back and chuckles at the flush that was appearing on Brian’s cheeks.

“There’s no need to be shy,” He says honestly lifting his hips so they are hovering just above Brian’s lap “it’s my job after all.”

He gets to work and Brian is unsure of how much time Freddie and John paid for but he secretly hopes it’s a long time. Because as much as Brian found this awkward, he’s enjoying spending some time with the blonde.

Sunshine had now moved so he’s sitting on his lap, his back resting on Brian’s chest. There hands are clasped and resting on his toned stomach.

“I’ve missed you,” Sunshine whispers out of the blue and Brian turns to face him, looking at his side profile “I would catch you staring when I was at the student union but I would do the same. I would go to your gigs and watch you play.”

The blonde turned so their noses where almost touch, Brian slowly whispered “I didn’t know you came to see us play.”

Sunshine let out an extraordinaire smile “I only came to see you,” He said honestly “but then you got that dull boyfriend, and stopped paying me any sort of attention.”

Brian tensed up at the mention of _him_ but when he looked at Sunshine he had an adorable pout on his lips, and Brian soon let out a laugh, not caring that he thought of him.

Brian let go of Sunshine’s hands and trailed his hand up his chest. Feeling brave he cupped the side of his cheek and used his thumb to tug at his lips, making the pout turn into a smile.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, only because you paid for a dance.” Brian let’s out a sigh and runs his fingers through his blonde locks. Sunshine leaned into his touch, and closed his eyes in content.

“I would be here regardless, besides, my friends paid for this dance because they know how beautiful I think you are.” Brian tucks the blondes hair out of his face “I thought that even before I found out you’re a stripper, I did used to shamelessly stare at you.”

“So why didn’t you do anything about it?” He asks sincerely and Brian sighs.

“I didn’t think I was good enough for you.”

“Oh, what a stupid thing to say.” Sunshine sat on the sofa, forgetting the dance completely but keeping his legs on Brian’s lap. Brian subconsciously started running his hands up and down his thigh “What would that boyfriend of yours say now, does he know you’re here tonight?”

“It’s none of his business, considering we broke up.” Brian say with fury in his voice. He’s here with a beautiful man he doesn’t want to be reminded of _him_.

He looks up to see Sunshine biting his lip to stop from smiling, he sits up so his chin is resting on Brian’s shoulder “How tragic.”

“Yeah, you seem really broken up about it.” Brian decides to open up to a complete stranger “He cheated on me, I caught him in my own bed a month back and have been moping ever since.” Brian let out a sigh “Kinda reinforced the thing about me not being good enough.”

“Prick,” Sunshine said quickly “you are more than good enough, he is just an utter idiot. To throw you away like that.”

“You don’t know me, I might be horrendous.”

“I highly doubt that.”

There was a lull in the conversation and Brian wanted to fill it.

“Why did you become a stripper?” Brian said and then, before he could even notice what he was doing said “You seem too good for that.”

Sunshine’s face fell at the words and he withdrew his legs from Brian’s lap, sitting up on the sofa.

“What did you just say to me?” His face was filled with anger “This is a real job people do because it’s good money for people who don’t have another opinion. Single mums, struggling artists, struggling dancers,” he takes in a deep breath “and struggling students. My dad refuses to help me with my living costs and this is the only way I can study in London. This job is not beneath anyone. Don’t say shit like that again.”

“I’m sorry,” Brian says quickly “I put my foot in my mouth, you’re doing an amazing job. It’s very admirable that you’re supporting yourself.”

Sunshine sighed and leaned his head on Brian’s shoulder “It’s okay, I’m sorry I snapped. I just get nervous, no one knows I do this and I’m scared to tell anyone. What if they judge me?”

“Then they’re stupid.” He brings his arm so it’s wrapped around the blondes shoulder and his hand is back in his hair “You can trust me to keep a secret.”

“Thank you.” He whispers and looks at the clock on the wall, he lets out another sad sigh “You’re time is up.”

Brian looks, they had paid for an hour. It’s gone by so quickly.

“I’ve got to go get ready for my next dance of the evening.” Sunshine says but doesn’t move from his place.

Brian eyes widen in shock “It’s almost 1AM?”

The blonde rolls his eyes “Yes, that means it time to get ready for the gross middle aged men who think just because you’re a stripper it means you’re okay with them groping you.”

He lifts his head and rest his forehead on Brian’s instead. He takes in a deep breath “Thank you for a wonderful hour.” he says and then bravely moves forward.

Brian is shocked but soon goes with it and they end up kissing, Brian moving his hands to cup the blondes cheeks and rubbing his thumb over the flush. The kiss starts off chaste but Sunshine opens up his mouth letting Brian’s tongue in.

After a few minutes Sunshine pulls away but keeps his forehead against Brian’s and softly says “You come find me when that prick no longer haunts your thoughts, alright?”

Brian doesn’t say anything back, just let’s Sunshine stand and he does up two button of his pink satin shirt before making his way towards the beads.

Brian finds his voice before he completely disappears “I’m Brian, by the way, Brian May.”

The blonde turns around “I know.” He says back with a smirk and turns back to walk towards the door.

“Sunshine,” He cringes a little as he calls the name but the man turns back again with a smile on his face “Can I get your real name?”

“I’m not really suppose to say,” he says with a teasing smile “my stage name is meant to protect me from creeps.”

Brian is quick to reply “You don’t have to, I just,” He sighs “I wanted to know just to be able to find you, when I was ready but if it makes you uncomfortable or - “

“Relax, baby,” Sunshine says and walks through the beads, he looks back one last time “It’s Roger, Roger Taylor.”

Brian watches him disappear and he can’t help but feel a little sad that Roger won’t lay in his bed tonight, cuddled into his side. But he’s happy about what the future may hold.

“Roger,” He says to no one but himself and smiles at the way it sounds in his ears “Roger Taylor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate you taking your time to click on the story. 
> 
> Please leave a comment about your thoughts/feels and feedback. I would really appreciate it and I love hearing what you think.
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
